


玹容 | Papillon

by Don597



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Don597/pseuds/Don597
Summary: “But mama I’m in love with a criminalAnd this type of love isn’t rational.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 5





	玹容 | Papillon

《Papillon》

“But mama I’m in love with a criminal

And this type of love isn’t rational.”

1.

“在看什么，亲爱的？”

李泰容穿着一件宽松的黑色丝绸衬衫，扣子扣得很低。长空碧海，他们站在这艘巨大邮轮的甲板上，李泰容背靠着刷着白色油漆的栏杆，不经意地歪着头看了郑在玹一眼。

毫无疑问，李泰容有着无与伦比的魅力。他就像一只停留在红色玫瑰上的蝴蝶，若即若离，不知道什么时候就会张开他那单薄的羽翼，在玫瑰枯萎之前扇动翅膀，弃之而去。

郑在玹还穿着一身警装，诺大的甲板上只有他们两个人，准确的说，这艘游轮都是李泰容的。而此刻，他却觉得这衣服的领口有些紧，勒得他喘不过气来。但他看着李泰容漆黑的瞳孔，当李泰容安静地专注地看着一个人的时候，他永远也不知道自己有多大的吸引力，尤其是这双眼睛里还倒映着夕阳的颜色，混合着一片红霞，郑在玹看见了自己的影子。

郑在玹永远都无法对李泰容说不。

李泰容知道这一点，并且有恃无恐，他轻笑着，笑声很快就被风吹进了海里。他伸出手拍着郑在玹的肩膀，手掌感受着郑在玹紧绷的肌肉——他很紧张，因为自己。想到这一点，李泰容从未如此高兴过，他的两根手指一点一点地从郑在玹的肩膀爬到他的腰部，最终用另一只手一把扯过他的衣领，像野兽一样疯狂地吻他。

海风扬起了李泰容衬衫上的领带，李泰容抓着郑在玹的头发接吻。

他们正在逃亡，这是一场专为郑在玹而准备的逃亡，郑警官的叛逃。

多么讽刺，警察和罪犯厮混在一起。

“唔。”

李泰容皱着眉，郑在玹咬破了他的嘴唇，铁锈味充斥着两个人的口腔。

郑在玹当然不甘心，他可是警察啊——

有人攀上了自己的腰，手指像蛇一样游走在边缘，李泰容单方结束了那个血腥的吻，直勾勾地看着郑在玹，肆无忌惮地用红色的舌尖舔着自己的嘴唇。

警察又能怎么样？

他不还是——

李泰容仰着头无声地笑着，郑在玹凑上去咬住了他的喉结，用舌头轻轻地舔舐着，恍若李泰容最忠诚的狗。

——沉溺其中么？

郑在玹的手扯掉了李泰容裤子上的扣子，手伸了进去，引得李泰容一个激灵，差点倒在地上。郑在玹将他压在甲板上的栏杆上，稍有不慎就会掉进海里。

李泰容这个时候居然还有闲心想，如果他们真掉海里了，可是真有够丢人的。

他在走神，郑在玹看得出来，于是他惩罚地捏了捏李泰容的顶端，后者因为难受而呜咽着。郑在玹了解他，他知道李泰容这个人无可救药，也明白李泰容身上的每一处秘密，他咬上了李泰容的耳垂，一只手拨弄着他胸前的凸起，另一只手很好地照顾到了李泰容的小兄弟。

海浪的声音夹杂着李泰容的喘息，海水拍打在游轮上，太阳落山了，李泰容躺在甲板上，任由宰割。

但他从不将自己处于被动的地位，他抬起腿，裸露的脚趾轻轻地触碰到了郑在玹鼓起的性器，然后勾起郑在玹的腰。

李泰容挑衅似的看着郑在玹，他是故意的，郑在玹平时总是戴着一张面具，冷静自持，公正无私。而他却以撕毁这张面具为乐趣，看着郑在玹建立起来的公信力一点一点地崩塌，最终不得不与他逃往他乡。

李泰容笑出了声，光滑的双肩在黄昏中抖动着，让人着迷。郑在玹不用想就知道他在想什么，手下的扩张做得差不多了，在李泰容毫无防备之下进入了他。

“啊——”

李泰容有那么一瞬间的失焦，脚趾蜷缩，他躺在地上，天上的星星遥远得看不清。

郑在玹做爱的时候不喜欢说话，李泰容却喜欢逗他，但每次效果都适得其反。李泰容被郑在玹按在栏杆上，海上的四月不算很热，李泰容下巴上的汗水伴随着他的喘息一起砸进海里。

他总是会发出一些无意义的呻吟，郑在玹捂着他的嘴，李泰容却伸出舌头，恶意地挑弄着他。这人有时候就像小猫一样，郑在玹恶狠狠地看了他一眼，下身却毫不留情地顶弄着，李泰容接下来要说的话全都被揉碎了。

只有在这个时候，郑在玹才有一种完全掌握了李泰容的感觉。他轻轻拨过李泰容前额的碎发，都湿透了，李泰容的脸上也湿透了，不知道是汗还是泪水，混杂在一起。郑在玹有如被蛊惑一般，亲吻着李泰容眼角上的伤疤，李泰容浑身颤抖。

李泰容仿佛被拆散了一样，郑在玹的每一次深入都让他反射性地弓起了腰。他的腰线很漂亮，郑在玹一只手就能握住，而郑在玹手掌的热度显然也让李泰容兴奋，就像冰与火。他眼底含笑地看着郑在玹。真是奇怪，这明明是夜晚，李泰容的眼睛依然如此明亮，这不应该是一个罪犯应该有的眼睛。

“在玹啊，”李泰容搂着郑在玹的脖子，发出满足的喟叹，“我们永远在一起吧。”

郑在玹却没有回答他。

这当然也是情理之中。

2.

当知道自己的保护对象是李泰容的时候，郑在玹不可谓不头疼。

李泰容的名气很大，涉及了好几个人命案子，但又让人抓不出把柄，就这么堂而皇之地活在他们警察眼皮子底下。前段时间甚至还向法院申请了人身保护令，让警察局的人派个警察去保护他，指名道姓要郑在玹。

郑在玹的上司为此还专门把他叫到办公室里去，问他什么时候和李泰容扯上了关系。郑在玹一个头两个大，他怎么可能和李泰容扯上关系？见到李泰容的第一面，郑在玹就问出了这个问题，得到的答案或许也是意料之中——

“因为你长得好看啊，郑警官。”

李泰容大多数时候都不太正经，甚至总是开一些幼稚的玩笑。郑在玹不愿意面对他，每次他俩单独在一起的时候总是离李泰容很远，引得李泰容抱怨了很多次。

“我难道会吃人吗？”李泰容无法理解。

其实这很好理解，李泰容就像一团跳跃着的火，郑在玹没胆子去碰。但贪恋火是人类的天性，郑在玹逃不了。

李泰容喜欢他，仅仅是一时兴起，想要和他上床。平心而论，抛却李泰容罪犯的身份，他会是一个很好的床伴。郑在玹不止一次看见李泰容只穿着一件宽松的T-shirt在家里晃悠，修长而白皙的双腿就这样肆无忌惮地裸露着，T-shirt只能遮住他的屁股，当李泰容伸懒腰的时候甚至还能看见他流畅的腰线。

但每一次郑在玹的反应都很冷淡，这让李泰容非常郁闷。他甚至有一次直截了当地问郑在玹还是不是男人。

当时他正躺在沙发上看电视，随口问了这么一句，没头没尾，但站在他身旁的郑在玹肯定知道他在说什么。——这家伙，到现在都不愿意和他坐在同一个沙发。

郑在玹却没有生气，甚至没有为自己辩解。他微微扬起了下颚，眼镜镜片上反射着白织灯的光线，和他这个人一样不近人情。

“我是个警察，先生。”

李泰容挑眉，好笑地问他：“你的意思是，我是个罪犯吗？”

郑在玹淡淡地看了他一眼，答案不言而喻。李泰容生气地将手中的玫瑰丢在郑在玹的脸上，李泰容的家里经常有这种花，偏偏他还喜欢带刺的，玫瑰花枝上的倒刺在郑在玹脸上划下一道不长不短的红色线条。李泰容看着自己的恶作剧，没由来地笑出了声。郑在玹见怪不怪，甚至不愿意多跟他说一句话。

李泰容的家里也总是会有一些莫名其妙的派对，他似乎很喜欢热闹，但郑在玹又总是看见他在派对上落寞的神情，虽然那只是一瞬间的事。

在派对上，他总是喝醉，明明酒量一点也不好，一杯红酒下肚，脸就红了，还喜欢胡言乱语，像个小孩一样闹腾别人。

“郑警官。”

李泰容煞有其事地叫了他一声，郑在玹还以为他有什么重要的事要讲，认真地看着他。谁知道李泰容下一秒就笑了出来，带着甜腻的声音说：“郑警官，郑在玹，在玹啊。”

他的尾音上扬，他喝醉了，他是故意的。

李泰容还在一遍又一遍地叫着郑在玹的名字，对郑在玹的话置若罔闻，郑在玹只能捂住他的嘴。

结果李泰容突然伸出手，搂住他的脖子，他从未与李泰容凑得这么近，两个人的鼻尖几乎快要挨着了，李泰容那双眼睛像是一个漩涡，此时此刻卷走了郑在玹所有的顾虑，

李泰容似乎想要说些什么话，但突然播放到了他最喜欢的音乐，他放开了郑在玹，高兴地跳起来。

“我给你跳支舞吧，在玹。”

像是怕郑在玹会拒绝，李泰容直接离开了，来到了人群的中央。

李泰容跳舞其实很漂亮，但很少有人看见他跳舞，也很少有人说他跳舞像蝴蝶一样。李泰容摆动着腰肢，蝴蝶抖动着翅膀，像糖霜一样的花粉隔着躁动的空气轻轻地落在郑在玹的怦怦直跳的心脏。

李泰容在对他微笑。

郑在玹爱上他了。

3.

郑在玹永远都记得自己扣下扳机时，李泰容对他展露出的艳丽的笑容，意料之外，却又是意料之中。

穿着警服的郑在玹刚刚一枪打中了平民的心脏。

面对如此混乱的局面，郑在玹第一次产生了逃离的想法，李泰容显然也知道，于是拉着他跑出了人群，留下了在地上躺着的尸体。

李泰容拉着郑在玹挤进了一个小巷子，警笛从来没有停过，整座城市都在寻找郑在玹。

李泰容压在郑在玹身上，露出了得意的笑，他脸上的鲜血还没有擦掉，现在甚至快干掉了。但李泰容并不在意，他凑上去和郑在玹接吻，一个疯狂的，不顾一切的吻。郑在玹手都在发抖，他甚至抱不住李泰容。

李泰容皱着眉，松开他，触碰着郑在玹的脸颊，再舔干净了自己食指上的水渍。

郑在玹哭了，或许他自己都没有意识到。

但李泰容并没有安慰他，反而抱着他说：“在玹，我们离开这里吧。”

李泰容就是这样的一个恶魔。郑在玹看着餐桌另一端的李泰容心想。

李泰容用手腕轻轻地摇晃着高脚杯，杯壁上残留的红酒像人的血液，薄薄的一层。

李泰容用刀子割断牛肉，再插起一小块放进口中，咀嚼着，郑在玹甚至还能听见他上下牙齿碰在一起的声音。

李泰容变成了一个吃人的怪物，露出獠牙，像看猎物一样盯着他。

郑在玹握紧了手中的刀叉。

4.

郑在玹并不相信李泰容能爱他。

李泰容把他当成一个实验品，用最精密的数字评估着他，而李泰容在这场实验中的唯一一次失误可能是在某一次上床中，说了一句让郑在玹意想不到的话。

连李泰容说出这三个字的时候也愣住了，郑在玹看着他惊恐的脸，从他身体里退出，扔了条毛毯给他，然后就走开了。

“对不起。”

他不应该说对不起的。

他又有什么理由说对不起？

郑在玹在阳台上抽了很多根烟，李泰容隔了很长一段时间去找他，被烟味呛着了，一直在咳嗽。郑在玹捻灭了烟头，冷漠地看着他，他们的关系仿佛又回到了刚见面的那个时候。

李泰容只套了件松松垮垮的睡袍，依旧光着腿，郑在玹走之前没来得及清理，精液顺着他的大腿根部流下来，郑在玹不愿去看，撇开了头。

“你是不是生气了？”

“没有。”

“那你为什么不愿意看我？”

郑在玹在房子外面的池塘上看见了月亮的倒影，和天上的月亮一模一样，而自己也好像变成了一只猴子，徒劳一般地打捞着水里的月亮。到最后两手空空，才发现月亮不在水里，水也是冷的。

他深吸了一口气，转过头去看着李泰容，李泰容长出了狼一样的耳朵。

这一切都是因为他。

李泰容亲吻着郑在玹，郑在玹的手抵在李泰容的胸前，没有感受到他的心跳。

郑在玹惊恐地看着自己被挖空的胸膛，他也丢掉了自己的心脏。

5.

李泰容不是不清楚，郑在玹的精神出了问题。他也明白，郑在玹为什么会这样。

一切都是因为他。

一切都是因为那该死的罪恶感。

但事到如今，再也没有什么东西能够阻拦他和郑在玹在一起。

除了那颗该死的子弹。

郑在玹的爆发是在一个明媚的午后，在李泰容和一个女人调完情之后，在李泰容拿着一束红玫瑰即将要送给郑在玹之前。

郑在玹看着李泰容抱着一束花走过来，金黄的阳光洒在他的身上，他穿着白色的衬衫，锁骨上还留着昨晚郑在玹留下的吻痕。

李泰容刚才和女店员聊了很久，郑在玹坐在汽车里一直看着他们。李泰容因为开心而大笑，女人因为暗恋而脸红，郑在玹看得一清二楚。

如今，李泰容这只蝴蝶就要飞走了。

滚烫的血液洒在红玫瑰上，李泰容还保持着之前的笑容，转眼间，幸福变成难以置信。

郑在玹这次没有发抖，他甚至还没意识到自己在干什么。他冷冷地看着李泰容，两个人坐在狭窄的车里，刚才突然爆发出的枪声让大街上的人四处逃窜，但风暴中心的两人却出奇地平静。

郑在玹一枪打在了李泰容的心口，李泰容将手里的玫瑰送给他，上面还沾着自己的鲜血。

“对不起啊，在玹。”

这是李泰容对他说的最后一句话。

从那以后，李泰容变成了郑在玹。

6.

李泰容甚至没胆子去参加郑在玹的葬礼，只是求着警察和他一起站在葬礼外远远地看着。

看穿着黑礼服的人进来，看穿黑礼服的客人离开。

郑在玹的妈妈认识他，他甚至不敢跟她说话，想要逃。

但郑在玹的妈妈送了一支红玫瑰给他。

郑在玹正在读大三，他学习成绩很好，已经提前得到了offer。

郑在玹是个怎样的人，李泰容一清二楚。这些都是警察告诉他的。

但这一切却因为李泰容的一次酒驾给毁了。

他在雨夜里抱着郑在玹温热的尸体，手忙脚乱。警察到的时候，他依旧没有松手，耳边传来郑在玹父母尖锐的哭声。

从那以后，李泰容耳鸣了，他听不见任何声音，一直到他进了监狱，他的世界里依然没有声音。

7.

郑在玹还活着。

李泰容和他隔着一堵墙，看见他坐在自己的床上，唱了一支歌。

那是李泰容最喜欢的歌。

在狭窄的监狱里，李泰容为他跳了一支舞。

郑在玹献给了他一朵鲜红的玫瑰。

8.

郑在玹发现自己正躺在监狱里的床上。

他的十指早已血肉模糊，稍微弯曲一下就已经痛得无法忍受。灰黑的水泥墙上全是手指抓出来的血痕。

这是他一个人的监狱，只有一个小窗，洗手台漏水的声音从来没有停止过。单人床上的被褥都潮湿得发霉了。

小窗旁放着一朵枯萎的玫瑰。

蝴蝶飞走了。

他没有名字，只有一个编号：950701。

通过一片破碎的镜子，郑在玹看到了自己的脸。

那是李泰容的脸。

李泰容在枕头下藏了一本日记，既是他的，也是郑在玹的。

日记的最后一页，李泰容像疯了一样写满了“对不起”。

他是李泰容的第二人格。

他刚才杀死了李泰容。

李泰容杀死了李泰容。

-END-


End file.
